Gaasaku fic
by agirlsufferingwritersblock
Summary: Gaara comforts Sakura. Stupid Sasuke bastard... note; VERY OLD. read the re-written one where you can find in my profile. THANK YOU SAKURA fan CLUB for putting this on your community!
1. Chapter 1

I made this story about a year ago, I think...

This is just a new and improved one, because the other one was WAY too emo, this will have a little bit of an emo side, so sorry about that, I hate those too...but I felt like putting it here.

Alrighttyyy, enjoy :)

I don't own Naruto:)

woahwowwoahwowwaohx]

**Sakura was standing in her balcony watching the village view with the sky covered in gray clouds, gray flat clouds covering the bright shade of orange sky...**

_**It's raining**_

**Sakura was almost done cutting herself. **

**When the razor made it's mark, she couldn't feel any better.**

**Sakura threw the razor in the garbage can.**

_**This needs to stop...I have to stop thinking about Sasuke...**_

**Sakura was going to go to the kitchen to get paper towels so she can clean up the bloody mess, but was stopped when Gaara came in.**

"**What the..." Sakura trailed off.**

**Gaara just stared at her with his completely emotionless eyes.**

**Gaara was the only** **one left that didn't comforted the melancholic girl. I mean, he's GAARA, should he even try? Be there in sakura's house?**

"**You're still pathetic..."**

"**Why do you depend your life on that lowlife, anyways?"**

**That hit her.**

**That hit her really hard.**

"**Lowlife! What do you mean by that?" Sakura yelled.**

"**You're the lowlife! You're the reason why your mom died in the first place!"**

**Sakura gasped, **_**Oh no...I yelled at Gaara...**_

**Gaara looked down, "Oh, no, I'm sorry, Gaara! I didn't mean it! Sorry, nevermind!"**

"**It's fine, everybody says that..."**

"**Well, I'm still-"**

"**Whatev." Gaara interrupted. "Answer my question, Sakura." **

"**I...don't know, I love him."**

"**Love him." Gaara mimicked.**

"**Yeah, **_**love **_**him."**

"**How do you know?" Gaara asked, having the feeling of winning.**

"**It's called love at first sight, my god, Gaara, duh..."**

"**Tch, more like **_**lust **_**at first sight."**

**Sakura looked down at her blood. She was cutting herself? Because of **_**him**_**? He wasn't worth the blood loss. In fact, she now realizes that she barely knew him, and he barely knew her.**

"**You're wasting your time, go out and have fun. Your life won't end, hopefully. Find a man to take you out to lunch or something."**

**Sakura just laughed, "Heh, yeah, but how do I know if my miserable life is perfect?"**

"**Have you ever heard of the quote 'when you realize how perfect everything is you will tilt your head back and laugh at the sky'?" Sakura looked at him wide eyes, who knew Gaara can be this helpful? "Just keep your head up and don't worry about relationships right now." Sakura smiled and Gaara jumped off the edge of the balcony. "Thanks, I guess." Sakura muttered, and went to the kitchen to get paper towels.**

woahwowwoahwowwaohx]

**Thanks for reading!!!! Sorry for the really corny ending and this lame ass story but hopefully you guys like it. Review please! No bashes, thanks :D did I make sakura TOO mean?**

**x**

**kje**


	2. read NAO new story IS UPP!

Author's NOTE;

**Hello, reader! Er, I would just like to **_**apologize **_**about this story's crappiness. I haven't read ANY of my stories in like… a year now. And when I read this, my reaction was, "Oh goodness this is terrible." I really just want to erase Sakura cutting herself part. It's really bothering me, but this story is getting SO MANY hits (300+) it's just… yay. Even though you think it's not enough, it makes me happy someone reads my fics. ^_^ I just had to put the emoness there so it'll… I dunno, I guess 'fit'. But I know I can do better! LOL. **

**Thank you, review on the story? I only have one review. :'( BUT HOLD ON- once you finish reading this, the re-written story magically appears in my page, go **_**see**_**! ;)**

**So I guess I'll just leave this here. Hope you guys are well, bye. X**


End file.
